Malachite Plasmius
Malachite Plasmius is a Gem/Ghost/Human fusion, formed by the union of Jasper, Lapis Lazuli and Vlad Plasmius, and is one of the most dangerous enemies the Gems and other Huntsmen have ever faced. A being that would soon gain threat of Omega, and would be considered a living incarnation of pain itself. Appearance Malachite Plasmius is a colossal fusion, nearly equal in size to Sugilite on all fours and Alexandrite on her back legs. She possesses six arms, of which the lower four function as legs. She has four glowing red eyes and pointed teeth. Her first set of eyes functions as eyebrows. Her eyes change shape based upon who is controlling her, with her eyes being small and catlike as Jasper's eyes and a larger, rounder shape as similar to Lapis and becomes glowing red as a ghost hybrid. Her flaming snow white hair, is a short bob like Lapis', but wild and frizzy like Jasper's. Her ears are pointed, her mouth has fangs and her skin is pale green, and its pattern is similar to Jasper's. She has two torsos joined, similar to a Centaur. Her upper torso and arms are longer and more slender while her lower torso and four limbs are more muscular. The upper half of her outfit, which is a deep-green and greenish-black stretched halter top, has a pattern like Lapis' suit with a neckline like Jasper's while its lower half is a greenish-black "uniform" similar to Jasper's with a V-neck "collar" that connects to form a Yellow Diamond insignia, serving as a waistband for her upper torso. Personality ''' Due to being a fusion, Malachite's personality is a twisted combination of both Jasper and Lapis' character traits. However, because she is an unstable fusion held together with anger, their personalities are present rather than merging into a new one (much like how Alexandrite displayed the individual personalities of Amethyst, Garnet, and Pearl when in disagreement with each other). Once formed, she is shown as having Jasper's disdain for the Crystal Gems and wishing to see them destroyed, but Lapis' consciousness was later shown to be the most dominant, as she is able to overpower Jasper's. Before merging with Vlad Plasmius, Lapis is shown to be struggling to maintain her dominance over Jasper, it is also clear that if Lapis is distracted for the shortest period, Jasper can gain control. After merging with Vlad and becoming Malachite Plasmius the fusion is even more unstable, driven by the negative emotions of Jasper and Vlad with Lapis becoming totally repressed. Malachite Plasmius’ nature has been described as a creature of pure despair and hate, driven only by revenge on all of its enemies. Anybody seen by this monster is considered an enemy. Where within the hybrid only ever felt were negative emotions with not a hint of positive thoughts. The main thoughts that formed Malachite Plasmius being revenge on the Crystal Gems for Pink Diamond, revenge on Danny Phantom and his father, and revenge on the world for the rebellion. That was all that made her, vengeance, with Jasper being the dominate personality most of the time but only barley. Biography Fusion Before there was Malachite Plasmius, there had only been Malachite. An already unstable fusion of Jasper and Lapis Lazuli held together by anger. While trapped in the ocean, the halfa known as Vlad Masters discovered the beast. Having seen its power and believed himself capable of controlling her to gain new powers. He would enter and discover the mindscape alongside a recently arrived Steven. Upon entering Vlad commented on the interesting view, paying no mind to Steven and only wanted to get what he believed was his. Lapis would be distracted by this and from it came Malachite that would battle Vlad who fought thinking it would be an easy win. Instead he realized that Malachite is far to strong, and opted to just Overshadow Malachite thinking that he'd just control it like usual. This would be his greatest mistake, costing him, Lapis, and Jasper for a very long time. The unstable fusion would quickly fall apart, only to suddenly re-fuse only with Vlad in the mix. However, the unstable mind combined with his evil would overwhelm the fusion causing it to be born in a twisted and dangerous manner. All their desires conflicting against them, minds unable to dominate properly. Instead only their negative thoughts came to the surface, with Clockwork himself alongside other time protectors commenting on this new danger. Sammael finding the slowly born fusion fascinating and wished to have her. Sebben waking in horror and calling all back up. On this day, Malachite Plasmius would be born. Return to Beach City The newly born Malachite Plasmius would soon arrive, where she would attack with twisted thoughts on her mind with Jasper barley even in control. It would be here a grand battle began between the SWAT Kats, Crystal Gems, Seph, Steven, Scotty, and Hugo, Johnny, and so much more. Malachite's Plasmius first opponent being the fused state of Alexandrite. Steven unable to do much at all but only watch. Others like Seph would join, with the human/Gem hybrid surprised by the unstable fusions strange powers. The man holding his ground with Alexandrite out of commission though not for long. Meanwhile many Grimm would be drawn in with Scotty doing his best to hold them back. Sammael watching this and decided it may be time to change things up, not wishing for the new fusion to just die so soon. Having Drago go out to visit Beach City. As the fighting continued, many Huntsmen with some villains would receive the call that alerted everyone of the threat that is Malachite Plasmius. The battle being most difficult as even with all the numbers, nobody could even bring her down. SWAT Kats and trying to bring support while those like Motor Ed, Ben, and Rex trying to stop the advancing Grimm before they destroyed the town. Hugo of the former Team Go would also join in, and actually did the most damage as Malachite Plasmius would not have expected to be harmed even through intangibility. Hugo's power allowing him to do so. At this point she had been severly weakened, though just before everyone could take her down, Sammael had Drago take her away. While slightly upset that the Fallen had a new weapon, clean up would come first with the remaining Grimm. As for the fusion, it would be kept under constant guard lying dormant for a long time until Sammael decided to find a use for her. The Deal After being inside and studied by one of Sammael's scientist Kriegar, it was revealed that while the body was asleep, the mind is more than active. Being rather torturous as Vlad, Lapis, and Jasper could only feel despair and horror at their situation. none of them even capable of being in control at all, or at least not permanently. Soon however, the mad demon known as Bill Cipher would make his appearance. Where Lapis and the other two found themselves distrusting Bill. Though Bill would soon convince Vlad and Jasper to accept his deal, where Lapis refused still wanting to keep the other two chained but unable to stop Bill as he soon left glad he at least got two out of three. As time passed on, Saamael would finally have a use for Malachite. Attack on Grimmfall and End Sammael would have Malachite Plasmius along with his partner Gelorum be used o attack the city of Grimmfall to send it into disarray while the Racing Drones would attack the base of the Justice Friends. Sammael dumping Malachite Plasmius who is furious of her imprisonment and decided to lash out in the city. Major Glory and his allies though alongside SWAT Kats would quickly come. And while Malachite Plasmius fought as best as she could, against a well coordinated team known to be the best she was quickly batted back. Where soon her Gemstones were targeted with volts of electricity, where finally at the end the three inhabitants would be released. Due to the actions of Bill however, their release would be rather different. Skills and Abilities As a fusion of all three beings, Malachite Plasmius presumably possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, 'shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. When a large body of water is nearby for Malachite to manipulate, she is one of the most dangerous fighters in the series. Able to match and overpower Alexandrite along with dozens of Huntsmen attacking her. In addition to Gem abilities Malachite is also capable of intangibility, invisibility and duplication, making her even more dangerous than a normal Gem Fusion. It took the combined might of the Crystal Gems and dozens of Huntsmen to even slow her down and she was only temporarily defeated by the unexpected affect that Hego’s cosmic radiation had on her. '''Crash Helmet Proficiency:' Being a fusion of Jasper, Malachite can summon her weapon: a tangerine, crystalline helmet. The helmet acts both as a weapon and armor; a hammer-like protrusion in the front of the helmet allows her to use it to charge, slam, and headbutt her opponent while a clear orange-tinted visor extends down, covering the upper part of her face. The sturdiness of the helmet rivals that of Garnet's gauntlets, as Jasper is shown continuously countering her attacks. Hydrokinesis: Malachite inherits Lapis' power to manipulate water and liquid material. She has demonstrated she can form water into various constructs that she can control. She is shown to form hands out of water that she can use to smite enemies. She is also able to form chains to entangle or trap enemies with. She can control water even when not attached to a larger body, causing it to levitate. Matter State Manipulation: Malachite can change the state of matter of water using her hydrokinetic abilities, causing it to turn into ice. She uses the ice for both offense and defense, as projectiles or a shield. Flight: Malachite can use Lapis Lazuli's water-wings to propel herself at high velocities as an evasive maneuver or as a method of transportation. Spin Dash: Malachite can roll herself into a ball-like shape and propel herself at foes at great speeds. She has inherited this ability from Jasper. Comet Charge: While airborne, Malachite can lunge at enemies with alarming speed and power. This attack is very powerful as shown when it knocks Alexandrite to the ground. I'ntangibility:' Standard ghost power. Invisibility: Standard ghost power. Flight: Standard ghost power. Ghost Ray: His blast consists of pink ectoplasm; however, he is seen using green, turquoise, violet, and blue blasts as well. Spectral Body Manipulation: Vlad is able to contort his ghost body into any position he desires. Duplication: Vlad can split his body into duplicates that all share Vlad's ghost powers. This is one of his most often-used and most advantageous techniques. Ghost Shield: His shield consists of pink or green ectoplasm. His shields can block or even reflect enemy attacks. Ecto-Energy Constructions: Vlad can create solid objects with ectoplasmic energy, such as a racket and a cage or a sword. He can also trap others in ectoplasmic bubbles. Energy Absorption: Vlad can absorb an opponent's ghost rays and redirect them back at the opponent. Ghostly Wail: A new move that Plasmius Malachite can generate an extremely powerful sonic blast of pure ecto-energy that can destroy buildings and cause severe damage to both humans and ghosts. A powerful ability, but it drains her energy extremely quickly. Relationships 'Steven '- Unlike before with Lapis, the fusion now only sees Steven as a enemy and wishes full on revenge, believing him to be Rose Quarts that shattered her beloved Diamond. 'Crystal Gems - '''Like Steven, Malachite Plasmius loaths them and wants to crush them with all her power. Though she does admit that she has finally seen fusion in a different light. 'Seph - 'Someone she sees as a triter, while Seph simply mock her and points out her flaws not even caring. Though the man would admit that Malachite Plasmius is tougher than he thought, and would feel quite drained. He also noticed the fact that she must have been fused with something else, but didn't know what. 'Sammael '''-He finds her to be truly a remarkable species. Having saved her and decided to keep her while enjoying her negative emotions, finding them intoxicating. He would later use her as a secret weapon in Grimmfall. '''Danny Phantom - '''Malachite Plasmius would want revenge on him, for the humiliation 'she' had been put through alongside the boys father. Clockwork knowing that Danny wouldn't be able to beat the fusion. Gallery Malachite's Corruption of Vlad.jpg Malachite Prisoners.jpg Trivia * In the original timeline, Sebben and the Time Protectors saw, Malachite Plasmius destroy Beach City utterly, and continue to kill many others. * The way Vlad possessed Malachite making the situation worse is similar to when Danny's Ghost Half possessed Vlad's own Ghost Half only to be overwhelmed by evil. Thus creating a new and much horrifying being like Danny's evil future self. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Gems Category:Fusions